


Summer

by merelydovely



Series: Les Mis Women Week 2017 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, Illustrations, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/pseuds/merelydovely
Summary: It’s too hot to touch, but Éponine is horny and desperate, so Cosette tries something a little different.[ Note: This is a wordless illustration. ]





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [SUMMER prompt](http://probably-pride-related.tumblr.com/post/162287312525/les-mis-wlwwomens-week-psa) of [Les Mis Women/WLW Week](https://persephonah.tumblr.com/post/162241826110/is-your-gay-ass-starved-of-the-much-needed-wlw) 2017.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable [here](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/163213645876/summer-its-too-hot-to-touch-but-%C3%A9ponine-is) at my NSFW Les Mis sideblog, [@les-amis-de-nsfw](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/).


End file.
